


How a Shy Girl gets a Job

by NoNeedToBePerfect (DiasPenguin)



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Office, F/F, First Meetings, Help Woob, Idk how to tag non-relationship ships, Job Interview, Woob just wants a job, job interview isn't a tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:13:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/NoNeedToBePerfect
Summary: Ruby is struggling at her interview for an internship when her future boss walks into the room.Sort of a birthday fic.





	How a Shy Girl gets a Job

Ruby could feel her hands shaking. Never before had she felt such unending terror. This wasn't right. She had been scared all week, the nerves were supposed to go away now. Ruby knew this process all too well, she'd be sweaty and nervous all throughout practice and the weeks prior to the event, but on the day of all once she was on stage all that nervousness disappeared. Because then she would be doing a live show, front of an audience of people who loved her singing and dancing.

"So, what about this business specifically interested you?" 

Except this wasn't a live show, this was an interview. And the lady behind the desk probably didn’t care about Ruby’s singing and dancing abilities. An interview for an internship position that Dia had suggested Ruby take. Not that Ruby didn't want the position, she just felt underqualified for it.

Ruby could feel the interviewer's glare on her.

"Umm... I just ... I saw the ... ad," Ruby said. "On your website. You had a really pretty website so I thought you were a good company."

The lady with glasses in front of her made a clear noose of disapproval and began writing on her papers. Ruby's heart sank; that obviously wasn't a good answer.

Ruby looked at the stern looking woman behind the desk. The interviewer probably had better things to do than talk to her. Maybe she should just leave, she didn't want this internship that badly. She didn't want to seem rude, but at the same time staying here was uncomfortable. Dia was waiting outside to rescue her, although her big sister might give her a lecture if she leaves because of nerves.

"Kurosawa-san," the woman said, recalling the younger girl's attention," why do you think we should hire-"

"I'm ba~a~ck!"

The interviewer was interrupted by a cheery high-pitched voice, and Ruby felt relief wash over her. For the moment, it seems the attention wasn't on her. This experience has been nothing but intense so far.

Ruby and the woman behind the desk looked as another women skipped through the door carrying two large shopping bags (filled with cloth?). The new woman turned to meet Ruby's interviewer, allowing Ruby to see the new girl's face. Her insides tightened.

Standing in front of her was Minami Kotori, a fashion designer and a member of Ruby's all-time favorite school idol group µ's! At least, Ruby thought she was Kotori. Certainly, nobody else Ruby had ever seen wore their hair clipped in the specific loop.

The woman looked perfect, wearing a fluffy green skirt and a simple white shirt underneath a cardigan. These weren't the fluffy dresses and flashy clothes Ruby associated with an idol, but then again was this the idol Ruby thought it was? Surely it was. That hair and face were unmistakable. Ruby knew she was staring, but it's not every day a maybe-idol walks into your job interview.

"Welcome back, Minami-san. Did you find what you wanted?" The woman behind the desk greeted the new arrival with an air of respect.

"Yep! I swung by the mall and saw some of the cutest little dresses! I took some pics!" The pretty lady swung a bag to her hip in order to pull out her phone when she spotted Ruby. "Who's this?" She asked.

Ruby tried to answer but no words came out. Minami-san? Could it be?

"Kurosawa Ruby." The woman behind the desk said plainly. She turned to Ruby and said," Kurosawa-san, this is Kotori Minami."

Upon hearing the confirming name, Ruby felt herself getting more excited.

Kotori began examining Ruby. The redhead tried again to give a greeting, but she could feel a squeal coming out of her. She held back; instinct saying she needed to be more professional. Dia wouldn't jump at this opportunity to fangirl over a member of Muse. Well... she would. Except she would do so tactfully, in a way that allowed her to keep her job. Although maybe showing she was a fan was a good thing. Maybe fangirling would show how loyal she would be to this job. Ruby knew more about idols than anyone. She could easily prove how big a fan she was if Kotori asked for it. Ruby did a quick rundown of what songs she could sing if asked.

She locked eyes with the woman examining her. Kotori smiled.

"She's adorable."

Kotori straightened herself and looked at the glasses woman. Ruby internalized what she had just heard.

"Eh?" Ruby said. It was normal although it came out a little squealy.

"You're very cute. Whoever gets you will be very lucky," Kotori said continuing to smile at Ruby.

Well this wasn't what Ruby expected. But cute was good. Kotori seemed to like her, and she was a person on the inside of the company.

Kotori liked her.

Was now a good time to ask for an autograph? Oh wait, she needed one for Dia too!

The lady at the desk cleared her throat, and said," actually she'll be yours. If she is hired."

"Really!?"

Kotori did a little jump, not looking at the scary woman. Her smile doubled in size and she bent forward to examine Ruby again.

"You're so cute. And the way you move, ahh! I love how you're holding your hands!"

Ruby was suddenly aware of her tightly clenched fists, tucked under her chin. If she spread her arms out, she would be doing her signature "Ganbaruby!" pose.

Ruby felt herself get swept up into a hug.

"You're just the sweetest little gumdrop, aren't you? You look cute enough to eat!" Kotori began to swing Ruby back and forth in her hug, almost like one playing with a child." Oh, you're little frame is so perfect."

Ruby just nodded, not sure if she would say a word for the rest of the day. Certainly her inner idol fan was freaking out at having such close contact with the singer, but she didn't like being hugged by a relative stranger.

Kotori loosened her grip on Ruby, and tilting her head downward. She asked," would you like to work for me?"

"Yes ma'am." Ruby's panic levels were rising, but underneath it a little hope that this would get her the job appeared.

"Great, when does she start?" Kotori turned her head towards the interviewer. Well that wasn't long. The glasses woman shook her head, and began to explain how Ruby was not yet hired and is in the process of being interviewed.

Ruby felt Kotori's arms pull her in a closer hug. 

"I want her." Kotori said simply. Ruby's hope rose more.

"Minami-san, with all due respect-"

"All the student interns suck. I can teach her. She can learn lots under me."

"Really?" Ruby whispered, loud enough for Kotori to hear. Both girls looked at the interviewer, who shook her head. Presumably Kotori's word won out, as the woman said, "Ok. Will you give me and Ruby some time to work out the details.

The two girls squealed simultaneously, and Kotori hugged Ruby harder. After a few jumps, Ruby stepped away from her new boss. Channeling her inner Watanabe, she gave a salute and said," I won't let you down Minami-san!"

This of course only made Kotori gush about Ruby's stature. Something about her face? It didn't matter, Ruby was happy her boss liked her.

She had no idea how she was going to explain this to her big sister.

 


End file.
